


Splatter

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [22]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alucard as Girlycard, Blood, Dominance, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Horror, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love/Hate, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Walter Dornez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Walter lurches forward, Girlycard’s icy-cold fingers clenching around his face and pulling him up. “You may want to be careful with that silvered tongue of yours,” she murmurs, almost giggly. “It doesn’t flatter you at this tender age.”





	Splatter

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO. I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING THEM. EVEN WHEN WALTER BROKE MY HEART LATER ON.

 

022\. Splatter

*

The earthy soil of the battleground carries the stench of death, like rotting, gory meat.

Walter tilts himself backwards against some of the rubble, lighting up his cigarette by a nearby pile of ashes and bones. It won't matter in the end who it was, or even who they all were. If anyone makes it out of this with their lives. The weak, reddish flame illuminates his face.

" _Humans_ ," a petite, ghostly-white young girl approaches him, tutting. "So quick to die."

(To him, it's unclear whether she means the corpses or Walter's cigarette.)

There's nothing so girlish about the deep, throaty baritone escaping those pale and curvy lips. Somehow that hasn't deterred Walter's growing curiosity, or the eerie quality of his sexual dreams. The ones with _pretty-pink_ lips mouthing over Walter's neck, or suckling on his veiny cock.

" _Piss off_."

As soon as the words manifest, Walter lurches forward, Girlycard's icy-cold fingers clenching around his face and pulling him up. "You may want to be careful with that silvered tongue of yours," she murmurs, almost giggly. "It doesn't flatter you at this tender age."

The pain is _arousing_ almost, like a burning, earnest tingle spreading in his nerves.

Walter doesn't react to the surge of terror or delight, keeping his facial expression vacant. "Go find someone else to lecture," he says monotonously. "Oh, wait _—_ they're all _fucking_ _dead_."

Girlycard's bloody, index finger traces against Walter's upper lip, featherlight and prodding.

" _Good_."

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
